


Of Cowards and Their Many Sorrows

by InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Off-screen Character Death, Regret, Suicide, Technically two character deaths, The boys are in the story too, just not directly, they’re heard but not seen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire/pseuds/InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire
Summary: She knows she’s gone too far this time. It’s her fault, and it’s too late to be forgiven.
Kudos: 2





	Of Cowards and Their Many Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic contains two character deaths. Though it does not explicitly state that either are dead, it is heavily implied. I tagged it as major character death although I don’t know if these characters count (if not please let me know). More specific warning are in the end notes and will contain spoilers.
> 
> -Em

She rises, unsteady, as her knees begin to tremble. Each tremor that wracks through her body threatens to force her to the ground. In an instant, the air becomes thick, each breath getting harder and harder to take. Her mouth opens and closes a few times, at a loss. She tries to form words but can’t seem to make a sound past the lump in her throat. She turns away, sheathing her sword. 

Her heart burns with regret even as she steps forward, feet made of lead, carrying her towards the ocean where she knows she’ll drown. Her vision clouds and spots swim across her eyes. Her heart beats rapidly, pounding against her chest. She can’t bring herself to do it but she knows she must. But what would they think of her? Everything passes by in slow motion and she desperately wishes that the universe would just stop for even a second. Too many decisions, too little time. 

She never asked for any of it and yet everything was put onto her. She carried around the unforgiving weight for years, only adding onto it the deeper she went into her father’s business. It’s her own fault. It’s too late to be forgiven. Glancing regretfully at the crumpled form of the robe wearing mutant, now several feet away, she knows she’s gone too far this time. 

She closes her eyes, hearing familiar, panicked voices from several rooftops over. Four of them. Brothers. Now orphans. She gives one last sorrow filled look towards the head of her rival clan, wondering not for the first time if she would have been better off on the other side of this war. Too late now. 

The voices grow nearer and she knows what comes next. Her last thought before leaping of the rooftop isn’t about her father or her clan. Not about staying to fight and die with honour. The air rushes past and the ground rises to meet her as she thinks woefully.

_Coward_.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: In this fic it is implied that Master Splinter is killed by Karai who then kills herself. Splinter’s death is off screen and his name isn’t even mentioned, but I think I’ve made it pretty obvious that he’s dead. Karai jumps off of a building and nothing else is described, though it is clear that the jump will kill her. If anything is tagged incorrectly or not at al that should be, please let me know. 
> 
> -Em


End file.
